


[podfics] You got the cure underneath your shirt + Because I take your lead, take your lead + My heart beats like a drum, can you hear it

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [39]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art Welcome, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: 00:28:54 :: It's a dumb thing to try on a practice day, maybe, but Auston is all about that.00:22:10 :: Goal drought.00:31:41 :: Strength and conditioning.Written bySplatticus.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/William Nylander
Series: anna's fave pods [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/691236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[podfics] You got the cure underneath your shirt + Because I take your lead, take your lead + My heart beats like a drum, can you hear it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you got the cure underneath your shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555901) by [splatticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatticus/pseuds/splatticus). 
  * Inspired by [because i take your lead, take your lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296241) by [splatticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatticus/pseuds/splatticus). 
  * Inspired by [my heart beats like a drum, can you hear it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175768) by [splatticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatticus/pseuds/splatticus). 

### Podfic files:

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pV91nbSD5OeBXQ7QgmQYTArpQ5Tdxuem):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

### Notes:

Thanks to Splatticus for giving me permission to record this work!

**Song credits:**  


* [Problem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZrZI6OmezE) by Natalia Kills,
* [Kicks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9SMglWHKfQ) by FKA Twigs,
* [Run the Show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhsHOlliExk) by Kat DeLuna.

**Content warnings:**  


Hey friends! I’m going to try my best to warn for stuff, and to go progressively from mostly implicit to very explicit, so that you can get the info you want/need without getting Too Much Information. I’m trusting you to gauge how comfortable you are with the topic(s) and to opt out if you need to. Please don’t let your morbid curiosity at this absolute train wreck, or your fear of missing out, or whatever else, make you read something you’ll wish you could forget.

So. Content warnings right now for discussion of actual real people having sex, and potentially including you (depending on how you define sex? Everything is a social construct and nothing is real, let’s move on).

Context! When the Podfic Bingo introduced NSFW prompts, they added this rule: “As with any of the prompt categories, you’re welcome to physically play out any of your squares if you want. If that’s the case with NSFW prompts, include a note when posting so that listeners can make a fully-informed decision about when, or whether or not, to listen. Consent is mandatory!” ([link](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/143589.html)). This is that note.

**Check**: is that enough information for you to make an informed decision about whether you want to listen to these podfics or not? Would you rather not know the details but are fine with it? Or would you rather not discuss it further because you know this is something that’ll make you uncomfortable? If so, this is your stop. (For the “fine with it but would rather not know” people, you can listen to the first two pods in this series, but not to the third one. Do Not download the third one.)

Yes, I’m talking about method acting and reading while having sex. Well, your definition of sex and mine and anybody else’s might not be the same. Do we consider masturbation sex? Do we consider deliberately getting turned on but not coming sex? What about if it’s not deliberate? Is watching porn sex? If the porn-watcher isn’t jerking off, is it still sex? If they’re not turned on, is it still sex? If the porn actors are not thinking of the porn-watcher at all, or if the porn-watcher is imagining different people in their stead, are they having sex together, or are they having sex separately? Are those even relevant questions to ask?

What I’m asking is, what are you comfortable with as relates to non-commercial/amateur audio porn?

If you’re kind of ??? at where your own boundaries are, there’s this video of a porn actress trying to read with a straight face with a vibrator going ([link](https://youtu.be/lUARpT4JJew)). It’s clothes on and the text is some random novel, but her faces and voice do get nsfw. Might be a good starting place to determine how comfy/uncomfy you feel about the subject.

To be honest, in the first two pods, I’m pretty sure you can’t hear it in the recording. It’s totally possible to somehow forget this whole warning and listen to it and not notice a thing, because I’m pretty sure acting gets the same results as method acting gets better results than actually doing the thing. But sadly there are no red pill blue pill for this, so now you’re stuck with the knowledge.

For the third one though, you cannot possibly miss it during the pod, and the end notes talk about it too, so please proceed with caution.

**Check**: now, do you know if you want to listen to this podfic or not? Or do your limits overlap with what I might be talking about and you need more information?

Let’s be frank. What is going on here is: masturbation, solo, with a vibrator for the third one. There’s nobody else involved, and I’m not getting turned on by the thought of anyone listening to/getting turned on by/jerking off to this pod. That’s how I myself see it: two separate potentially-sexual acts.

I’m okay with it if you see it differently, and I’m okay with you letting me know about how you experienced this podfic, as long as we make sure to either content warn appropriately or keep it private. I think my limit on that point would be turning that discussion itself into a sexual thing? As in, I’m fine with you getting off on listening to it, and telling me about it, but not with you getting off on telling me? I think.

**Check**: so, do you have enough information to make a decision? If you need more, you can reach me through any means listed in the first chapter. Warning that if you’re reading this more than, like, a few months after it was recorded, I might have forgotten the details already, but I’ll do my best.

On the podfic/fannish meta side of things! I’m putting this here after everything because it kind of dips into all the information above and we didn’t tag the threads like we should have, but iirc it stays hypothetical. Including weird metaphors that ran away from us. So here are the public (well, I’m locked right now, but for when/if I'm not) discussions of this topic on twitter ([link](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson/status/1205600835931168769)).

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
